


wait for me to come home

by theneverending



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter asks Harry to help him clean out his old bedroom. He finds something personal from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait for me to come home

"Peter, if I have to move _one_ more science textbook from your closet, I'm going to scream." Harry gritted through his teeth, picking up the heavy book and setting it off to the side with almost a dozen others. Peter laughed and shook his head, letting a comfortable silence fall over the room once again.

The two have them had been holed up in Peter's childhood bedroom since breakfast was over. Peter and Harry attended church service with Aunt May, and then came back to the house to feast on one of Aunt May's famous home cooked meals. Then they went up to Peter's room like old times, but instead of playing with toys or having meaningful conversations, they were emptying out Peter's room.

It was like the end of an era, but also the start of a new one.

Peter and Harry had recently decided to get an apartment together. They were both border lining their twenties and they both longed to leave the nest, so they formulated a plan to go half and half on a nice apartment in inner city New York.

The night before, Peter spent his time at the Osborn residence helping Harry pack what he wanted to bring to the new apartment (which was a lot compared to what Peter planned to bring). So now they were at the small house on Forest Hills, piecing together what would be Peter's contribution to their home.

Harry was rummaging through the closet while Peter packed clothes and other odds and ends he found in his dresser. The closet was full of pertinent items, like chemistry and astronomy books and small amounts of memorabilia from Peter's childhood. But then Harry found something _really_ interesting.

A small, black box with ' _do not open!_ ' written on it in childish handwriting was pushed up against the back wall of Peter's closet.

"Hey, Peter, what's this?" Harry questioned in a half curious, half mocking tone.

Peter squinted at the rectangular box, but then his eyes widened in horror, and he lunged into Harry's lap for the item.

"I, uh, wouldn't open that if I was you," Peter stifled out a laugh, making grabby hands at the object, but Harry was too fast. Harry flipped Peter off of his lap and made a run for the bed, jumping on top of it and holding the object out of reach. Harry knew it was childish, but it seemed to work, seeing that Peter wasn't putting up a fight.

Peter pouted, crossing his arms and staring up at his childhood friend.

"Fine, go ahead and open it, but you're responsible for what you're about to see." Peter stated, watching Harry furrow his eyebrows as he hesitated to open the box.

Harry removed the lid from the box and led it fall onto the bed, revealing what was inside. What stared back at him were several old photographs. The pictures were of _him_ , but when he was much younger. Harry's face was chubbier and his hair was a little less golden than it was now, but his eyes stayed the same. Some of these pictures were consensual, while some were not. Harry gave Peter a confused expression as he thumbed through the photographs.

"I sort of had a crush on you back then," Peter confessed, rubbing his sweating palms onto his church pants.

Harry continued to look at the pictures before he paused, staring at a particular photograph for what felt like a million years. It was a picture of himself and Peter when they were only about fourteen, and they had their arms around each other. Harry remembered that night because it was Peter's birthday and they snuck out of the house and got drunk at a nearby park. Most of the night was a blur. but one memory that always stuck out in Harry's mind was when Peter leaned over and kissed him out of the blue, and Harry even kissed him back. Even though they were both under the influence, Harry _knew_ then. But they had never talked about it since, passing it off as a drunken mistake, but now Harry had Peter's say that it was something more, and undoubtedly, Harry still wanted it to be more.

"How do you feel now?" Harry asked, making eye contact with Peter once again.

Peter's cheeks flared a scarlet color, and sweat started to prickle under his armpits. In all honestly, Peter's feeling for Harry never diminished. The same knots in his stomach formed whenever Harry would laugh or make a snide comment or even just when he would look at him with glittering blue eyes. Peter still anticipated to see Harry every day, and felt like something was missing when he wasn't around. That surely wasn't normal behavior for people who were _just friends_ , was it?

"When you kissed me that night at the park, when we were fourteen, did you feel it too?" Harry queried, hoping to get an answer this time.

Peter averted his gaze back to Harry, and all he did was nod. And that was all he had to do.

"So, do you?" Harry asked again.

"I do," Peter smiled, exhaling heavily, "I never thought this would happen, not like this, at least."

"Is this it? Does this mean we're...together?" Harry asked, a smile begging to form across his pink lips.

"It does," Peter replied, sticking to his minimalistic answers.

Harry leaped down from the bed and into Peter's arms, almost knocking him onto the carpeted floor beneath them. They wrapped themselves into a tight embrace, because this was what they wanted all along, and all they needed were the photographs to help them realize it.

♡

Peter and Harry packed up the car with the remainder of Peter's things. Aunt May gave them both a kiss and a hug before they were on their way. Peter slipped his hand into Harry's on the way back to the car, and opened the passenger door for him like the gentleman he was. Aunt May smiled to herself, finally pleased that the stupid boys who spent every waking second attached to each other had finally realized that they were something bigger than just friends, and she didn't even need a photograph to realize it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight, and I was too lazy to beta it. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
